Revenge is best served cold
by princess007
Summary: "It's freezing down here." "Poor girl. Maybe your love keeps you warm. We'll see how long it lasts." [...] "Consider it as my farewell present. You love each other so much…you get to die together. Like Romeo and Juliet. How tragic."
1. Chapter 1

Well, this idea wouldn't leave me alone and since I've been sick for a few days I used the time to write it down. So here it goes...

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds doesn't belong to me.

HAPPY READING!

. .

"...unrequited love does not die; it's only beaten down to a secret place where it hides, curled and wounded. For some unfortunates, it turns bitter and mean, and those who come after pay the price for the hurt done by the one who came before."  
-Elle Newmark

. .

It was better than he'd imagined. He had been ready for a boring bureau party, for dull conversations with people he hardly knew and strained small talk with his superiors. Instead he got to dance with his girlfriend, laugh with his friends and avoid the higher-ups altogether.  
Suddenly he felt something or rather someone pat on his back. He turned around and his face lit up in surprise when he got a good look at the familiar face.

"Hey man. Didn't know you were here today."

"Yeah. I've just escaped from Strauss claws."

Derek had to laugh at that. "I can imagine that. She must have been interested in your transfer to the AFP. Speaking of it, you're ready for the sunny Australia?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess. But it's good that I saw you standing here, I've been looking for you all evening." The dark-haired man cleared his throat than slid over a grey envelope. "For you. Kind of a farewell present."

Derek gave a small thank you smile to the slightly younger man. "You really didn't have to."

"No, no. I wanted to. Trust me."

The dark-skinned man took the envelope and ripped it open carefully. He could feel something small photo-like touch his fingers. "I can't remember taking a picture we-"

His smile fell. The grip he had on the picture tightened and with an icy glare, he turned. "Whatever this is, it's not funny."

"It's not supposed to be a joke, Derek." A dangerous grin appeared on the man's face and it gave him an insane look. "I'll make you deal. We're gonna leave. Quiet, without attracting attention, then she gets to live. What do you say?"

"You're crazy. Where is she?"

"You're right about me being crazy. About you. Now come on."

Derek couldn't help but flinch slightly when he felt the cold barrel of a gun touch his side.

"Come on let's go."

. .

He didn't quite know how they got out of the building or even into the white van that stood outside, not far from the entrance of the bureau. The first thing he clearly remembered was to look on his girlfriend's face. A strong expression but with a spark of fear in her eyes.

"Emily!"

However, his eyes were quickly drawn to the gun waving beside him. "Get in."

"You don't wanna do this."

"Yes I do. Now get in before I change my mind and kill both of you right now."

. .

The house was the perfect example for abandoned. Only trees around and only a small path leading to it. After being lead down a few steps a heavy door fell shut behind them.  
The first thing he had noticed was the immediate drop of temperature. It had about 35°F , 39°F tops. His breath formed white little clouds in the air. Derek took another look around the basement. Garbage was piled up in the corners of the room and a small window was the only source of light.

"You wanna leave us here?" He couldn't believe that he was really _that _insane.

"An abandoned house, a basement, not a soul around to save you. Seems quite ideal, doesn't it?"

"It's freezing down here." Emily said. She already felt goose bumps rise on her skin. She could not help but fear how this was going to end, but she tried not to let it show.

"Poor girl. Maybe your love keeps you warm. We'll see how long it lasts."

"That's insane!"

"Consider it as my farewell present. You love each other so much…you get to die together. Like Romeo and Juliet. How tragic." A smug grin appeared on the man's face. He stared at the gun, almost dreamily and tapped against the trigger.

"You don't want to do this." Derek attempted once again to persuade the dark-haired man.

"I do want this. I want justice. I had to suffer, now you're going to suffer. For what did to me, you deserve nothing less than death."

"Then kill me! But to pull the trigger you're too much of a coward." Derek took a step forward until he felt the barrel of the gun touch his stomach. He was aware of Emily's tightening grip on his arm.

"No, I'm too smart to pull the trigger, dear. I don't want to be the suspect in a case of homicide, you understand?"

"What do you think this is? Even if we die down here they'll find out what happened!" Emily felt panic set in. She didn't want to die in this rat-hole.

"Your team? Your team will be too busy mourning your death. A tragic accident. The poor couple who unintentionally locked themselves in the cold basement. Meanwhile I'll be in sunny Australia."

Their kidnapper walked backwards towards the door, his eyes never leaving them until his hand found the doorknob. "Good luck."  
First a loud creak then the smashing of the door.

Locked in.

As soon as they heard a car drive away they jumped into action. Derek threw himself against the door again and again. He felt that something was blocking the door from outside.

"Derek! Derek stop!" She put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him back. "You're just gonna hurt yourself."

"We have to do something." His gaze fell on the window with steel bars on front of them. Not a chance that they were going to get out this way.

"How long do you think we'll survive this cold?" The brunette's voice was already slightly shaking and she rubbed over her bare arms. Her dress, even if it made her look even more stunning than normal, did her no good in the cold.

"Here take this." Derek took of his suit jacket and laid it around her shoulder. Throughout his childhood, he had gotten to know the chilly winters of Chicago. He had seen homeless people lying dead on benches in the park, their cold eyes staring at him. Not a pretty sight.  
Down here it was just as bad, if not worse. The only difference was that when he was younger he was wrapped up warm in a thick jacket. Now Emily was only wearing a dress with the dark jacket he just gave her and he himself had only his shirt and his dress pants.  
He preferred not giving an answer.

"You don't have to go easy on me. I can handle it."

"Let's just see if we can find something to get us out of here."

Emily sighed. She knew that right now she wouldn't get an answer. She guessed, she'd find out herself anyway.

**So what do you think? Should I continue? (I will only continue if I people are reading it and if they like it!)  
Constructive criticism is always welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

"Have you seen Emily or Derek?" A slightly tipsy Penelope Garcia asked her blond friend. The hall was getting emptier every minute as people started leaving. Only the rest of the BAU team was still standing around a small table drinking and laughing. It was laughter induced by drinking alcohol but it was one of the rare weekends of stand-down and they wanted to celebrate that.

"Nope. But Pen, you know these two love birds. I guess they just couldn't keep their hands of each other and left."

"Or maybe they're having sex in Derek's office?"

"Ew! Penelope Garcia, don't you say or think something like that ever again! That's gross!"

"Okay, okay. But I can't help imagining my hot chocolate thunder naked…Emily _really _hit the jackpot."

"Hey honey." An arm snug its way around JJ's waist and she felt immediately comfortable. "It's already one a.m. I think we should go home so the sitter doesn't have to stay up any longer."

"You're right." JJ turned to face the father of her child then waved at the rest of the group. "See you all on Monday. Happy and sober."

* * *

"We're going to die, right?" Her soft voice broke the silence. They had been trying to pry the door open, constantly worrying about the way their breath was forming small clouds.

"No one's going to die. Do you hear me?" He turned and tried to pull her into his arms only to feel her taking a step back. He sigh escaped his lips and once again disappeared in a small white puff. "The team will find us."

"The team?" She stared at him incredulously. "They don't even know we're missing! It's only Friday night and we're on stand-down until Monday. Until they even realize we're gone, we'll already be…" She left the unfinished sentence hang in the air.

"I'm sorry." Derek shook his head. "This is all my fault."

* * *

_ flashback:  
_"This has to stop." The dark-skinned man sympathetically but firmly. "The roses, the letters, everything."_  
_  
"But Derek, I…"_

_"I like you. As a friend. But I'm not playing in the other team, you know. I'm in love with Emily, and I doubt that's going to change."_

* * *

"No, it's not. I'm sorry, for being so pessimistic." She stepped forward and put her head on his chest. Her quiet -_We'll be alright_.- gave them the hope they needed to get through the night.

* * *

The ringing of a phone roused a groggy JJ from her sleep. Clumsily she reached for the phone on her nightstand and answered with a slightly annoyed voice. "Jareau."

"JJ. Call the team. We have a problem."

* * *

She didn't even know when she fell asleep. She only knew that right now she was sitting on the chilly floor, leaning against Derek's chest. For one second a smile graced her lips, not really aware of their situation. For one second she thought that they just fell asleep on the couch.  
But a second wasn't very long.  
She quickly felt the chilly cold which had seeped into her bones since they'd been trapped here.

"You're okay?" Derek's voice startled her and she turned.

"Perfect. If you could run me a hot bath, I'd be even better." An exhausted smile spread on Emily's face for a second, the next it was gone again.

"We need to get up and keep moving or we'll lose too much body heat." Slowly he got und took her hands to pull her up with him. He felt the grogginess the cold had induced immediately. Derek wondered how Emily must feel, her smaller body losing heat even faster than his.

"What do you suggest?"

"We'll look for something that helps us to get out of here."

How long had they spent digging through the junk, that pilled itself in the small basement? Emily didn't know. The only thing she knew was that she was getting weaker. The cold was devouring her,  
every second a little more. Her fingers were shaking and she was barely able to get good grip on pretty much anything. She would've never thought that you could be_so_ cold.  
_I can't let him know just how scared I am. I'll just drag him down.  
_  
"Emily! Take a look at this!"

His excited voice had her spinning around quickly. Maybe they did have a chance. With a few steps she had reached his side and stared at the small radio in his hands. "What?"

"It's a radio."

"I can see that."

He laughed at that, his hope raising. "Every radio has a receiver and a receiver can always be modified into an transmitter. I used to do that a lot when I was kid, my friends and I would fool the police sometimes."

Emily decided not to say anything to that.

"If I can do it again, we might be able to call for help."

"Thank god!" The brunette exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fervently. "I love you." She whispered, and she meant every syllable of it. "More than anything."

"I love you, too." He tucked a curl behind her ear and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll get started."

* * *

"What is this?"

Dr. Spencer Reid looked up from the picture and around the conference room.

"The cleaning crew found it when they were clearing the tables." Hotch answered. He hadn't even reached home when he got the call. The bags under his eyes proved that. He'd been staring at the picture for a few minutes in his office before calling the team.

"Has someone tried to reach her or Derek?" A worried Penelope asked. The photograph was more than enough for her to be scared to death for her two friends.  
"I tried. About ten times. Only voicemail." Rossi joined the conversation.

"They're in danger right?" The normally so bubbly blondes voice shook with tears. "Someone's trying to hurt them."

Hotch, always being the strong leader spoke up, in a clear voice. "JJ, Rossi, you check their apartment. Look for any signs, that they ever came home. Penelope, look for any cellphone or credit card activities. Reid and I will check out the bullpen and Derek's office for any signs of where they could be."

* * *

Emily watched him work, doing something she didn't understand. She slid down the wall, knowing she couldn't do anything to help him right now. She felt her eyelids drop in sheer exhaustion, but she fought to keep them open. Sleeping was dangerous in her state, sleeping could mean never waking up. However, the longer she fought the harder it got. _Just a little longer_ was the last thing she thought before her mind pulled her into the land of dreams.

* * *

Hotch walked over to Reid, who was going through the drawers of Morgan's desk. He felt awful about invading his friends privacy but he knew he had no other choice.

"JJ called. The door to their apartment was locked, no signs of a break in. They probably never even got there." Hotch informed the younger agent.

"Yeah. I found Derek's car keys on the desk."

"The bullpen, as well as Emily's desk is clear, as well. No notes, no more pictures."

"Why would anyone take a picture of Emily, bound in the back of a van?" Reid let a hand through his newly cut hair.

"To lure Derek out, maybe? Whoever took them, shows him the picture and tells him if they leave quietly he's not going to hurt her."

"But why?"

"I don't know. But we'll have to find out. The why will lead us to the who, and hopefully to Derek and Emily."

* * *

"Damn it!" Derek fisted his hands and held them close to his mouth, hoping that the his breath could warm them a little bit. "I can't do it. My fingers a way to cold and stiff."  
He waited for a response, an encouragement, but it stayed quiet behind him. "Emily?"  
Still crouching in front of the radio, he turned.

The sight shook him to his core. Emily leaned against the wall, her lips ghostly pale and her eyes closed.

"Emily, wake up." He got up, clumsily from the cold and kneeled in front of the brunette. "Come on, wake up." He patted her cheek softly, panic swelling in his chest. "Emily!"

Her eyelids twitched before they revealed her soft brown eyes, that looked dull and tired now.

"There you are. You scared me." His fingers ran gently through her hair.

"I'm so tired." She mumbled, her eyes not really focusing on him.

"I know. Your body shut its functions down to a minimum to survive the cold. But you can't fall asleep. And you can't die on me. Do you hear me?"

She nodded, but he knew he had to do something to keep her awake.

"Someone _will _find us, and until they do, we dance." He grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. "Come on." He pulled her up into a standing position.

"No. Derek, I can't. Please."

She didn't resist him, but she didn't really help him either. For a few moments he felt her dead weight slumped against him until she caught herself and put her weight on her on her own feet.  
She put her hands on his chest and Derek put his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. He started humming the song she used to call _their _song, and hoped that it would be enough.

_Strawberries,  
Cherries,  
and an angels kiss in spring;  
my summer wine is really made from all this things,  
take of your silver spurs and help me pass the time;  
and I will give to you  
Summer Wine_

* * *

"JJ, would you mind copying those files for the rest of the team? Since Anderson left it's a bit of a chaos around here, but they put the printer in his old office."

"Alright. I'll be back in a minute."

The blonde agent watched the machine print out endless copies of files. Files of UNSUB's who were recently released from jail and those who could have ties to criminals outside of the prison. JJ knew that going through all of them would take days. They could only hope that they'd catch a break.

Her gaze wandered through the rope, now empty except for a desk and a few shelves. The little leather bound book lying on the desk caught her eye, and after a quick look on the printer she walked a little closer. She couldn't help but be curious when she saw a few photos stick out of the book.  
_Anderson must have forgotten it._

She flipped through the pages and suddenly felt incredibly cold. It couldn't be, could it?

She practically ran back to the conference room, attracting their attention immediately. "Hey guys, listen up. I found this in Andersons office. It must have belonged to him."

"JJ, you can't just-" Hotch stopped when JJ's eyes met his. He understood immediately that it had to be something important.

"I flipped through the pages and you won't believe what I found. Anderson was gay, and he was in love with Morgan."

* * *

**Now first of all, I have nothing against homosexuality, in fact one of my friends is gay and I love her. I just wanted to explore new possibilties.  
Now that being said, I can only hope you enjoyed that chapter and leave a review. You still want me to continue?**

***MADE SOME CHANGES - UPDATE WILL COME SOON***


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the next chapter!  
****Remember I don't own any of this...sadly :(  
**

* * *

_"I flipped through the pages and you won't believe what I found. Anderson was gay, and he was in love with Morgan."_

* * *

"I mean, he's not just in love, he's totally obsessed. He sent Derek letters, flowers, everything. All of this is just downright creepy…" A shiver ran through the blondes spine.

Penelope tapped nervously on her keyboard. "And how does that help us find him?"

"Reid, take a look at the book, see if you can find anything that might help us find them. Garcia, can you check if Anderson has already left the US? If he has, and he's really responsible for all of this, we have to notify the Australian authorities. The rest of us will check any properties Anderson still has in America. And guys, I want to keep this quiet, if Anderson has nothing to do with this, I don't want to ruin his reputation."

Replies, ranging from "Got it" to " Let's go", filled the room with a feeling of readiness to do everything it took to get their friends back.

He could feel himself become numb. The shivering had stopped, and so had the throbbing of his fingers. Right now he wished, he hadn't listened to Reid ramble about cold and its effects, then he wouldn't now that they were close to dying.

It wasn't the fact that he himself would die, not at all. He felt his protective instincts hurting a little though, knowing that the way things looked now he wouldn't be able to fulfill his promise to keep her alive. That's all he had really wanted from the moment the door fell shut. Of course he would have liked to be there with her when they had to face the repercussion this day would surely have, but that was only of secondary importance, she'd still have the team. But his main focus was to keep Emily alive.

Now he could feel his hope sinking and his life leaving his body. He was just barely holding on to Emily, who was acting more and more like a corpse than a human being. Slumped against him, he supported almost all of her weight.

"Derek?"

The whisper, even though it was almost inaudible, startled him.

"What?"

"I can't…I –"

"Hey there, of course you can, I know you do!" He held onto her for dear life as if keeping her close to him physically would keep her awake.

"I'm sorry."

For a few seconds it was deathly quiet. He knew he couldn't stay like this much longer, the cold had left him too weak to keep Emily upright all alone. As carefully as he could he lowered her to the ground and fell beside her, completely exhausted. He hadn't even realized how much energy all of this had cost him. He pulled himself together one last time, he pulled the brunette as close to him as possible. Pressing a soft kiss to her hair, he felt his eyes drop.

"I love you" he whispered one last time before everything went black.

* * *

"As far as I can see, Anderson boarded his plane a little over six hours ago. It wasn't a direct flight, he stopped in LA but we missed him there as well."

"Alright, Reid, what have you got?"

The genius grabbed the book and thumbed through it shortly. "Nothing really, at least not about Emily's and Derek's whereabouts. But it gave me some insight into Anderson's mind. Like JJ said, he was obsessive, he had pictures of them, he knew when they stayed at home, when they went out, alone or with us…my guess is, it'd be easier to say what he didn't know about their lives."

"Do you think he's behind this?"

"Yes."

* * *

Penelope Garcia walked through the reception hall, quickly so as not to waste time. She had been getting Anderson's file. To her dismay, information about employees, current or former, was kept in an extra room and only paper, so as to prevent criminal to get access to them. After what happened with the "Fisher King" she approved these regulations, but now that time was a pressing matter, she'd rather have access to it from her computer.

"Hey Penelope, how are you?"

The blonde turned her head to face the source of the friendly call. "Hey Misty, I hope you don't hold it against me, but I really don't have a lot of time." She was already a few steps ahead when the nice red-head, who was working at the reception called after her once again.

"I just wanted to ask if you have seen Emily today. There was this guy from the local police and he gave me her key. Apparently some old woman found it while walking her dog and since it had a special key pendant on it, it was possible to trace it back to her fairly quickly." Misty handed her the key and she Penelope stared at it incredulously. She saw the small dog-tag like pendant that Misty had mentioned, but what caught her eye was the beautiful heart that dangled from the key ring. It was made from crystal and was Derek's gift to their first anniversary.

"Where did they find it?"

"I have no idea, sorry."

"Listen to me, it is extremely important that you find out where that old woman found it. And do it fast."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it! I'll tell you more about it when I can."

* * *

"Hotch, Hotch, Hotch, Hotch, Hotch!" Penelope rambled when handsome Supervisor came into view.

Hotch picked up on the urgency in the technical analysts voice. "What's going on Garcia?"

"Some old woman found this while she was walking her dog. It's Emily's key!"

"Are you sure?" Hotch took the key in his hands.

"Definitely. I recognized the pendant." She pointed at the heart. "Misty is already trying to find it out where it was found. Maybe it helps us find my chocolate Adonis and my raven haired beauty."

"You're right. Keep me posted."

* * *

_Derek watched as Anderson pointed the gun at him and with a swift move he pulled Emily behind him._

_"Look, whatever your problem is, it has nothing to do with her."_

_He could see the other agent's face turn red with anger. He launched forward and grabbed Derek by his collar, effectively pulling him closer._

_"Of course it does! It has_

_all to do with her! She's the reason we're not together. But it's too late now. She'll die, you'll die and I can finally move on!"_

_Emily immediately knew that this might be her only chance. Anderson was so occupied with screaming into Derek's face, that he didn't notice her slipping her hand into the pocket of her dress and pulled the key out of it, as carefully as possible. And then she dropped it._

_She held her breath, fearing that Anderson had noticed. But he didn't. He just stared at Derek and then took a step back._

_"Now get inside before I end this right now._

* * *

**So thank god, that that old woman found that key.  
****I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review!**


End file.
